At present, mobile terminal operators pay more and more attention to user experience, and convenience is the first factor to be considered by a user when he selects a service. The FOTA is an update technology for managing mobile terminals (such as cell phones, wireless personal digital assistants, and laptop computers) and fixed wireless terminals. It can help a terminal manufacture to fix software faults of a mobile phone that is already on the market by downloading an upgrade package over the air. And it can add new functions and characteristics for phone software, shorten the time of the R&D and marketing of terminal products to a certain extent, and also avoid the burden of assessing a customer service center for updating the firmware or applications of a mobile terminal for a user. For a user, the FOTA technology can keep the version of phone software in the up-to-date state, so that a user can update terminal software more conveniently.
However, as a newly emerging technology, the FOTA is not mature enough and failure (such as, flash reading error, version check error, mismatched or damaged differential package) will inevitably occur in a version upgrading process. The inventors found that in the related technologies, once the version fails to be upgraded, the abnormality cannot be correspondingly processed in time as the server cannot acquire the failure information, so that the user experience is affected and the popularization of the FOTA application is limited to a certain extent.